Trompe-l'œil
by Opast
Summary: TRADUCTION - "Loin de la confiance excessive qu'il avait autrefois ressentie, un doute le rongeait à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Rien dans son comportement ne lui donnait une raison de ressentir ça... mais Levi ne disait et ne faisait rien non plus pour lui faire penser le contraire."
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Trompe-l'œil

 **Auteur :** appleapple sur AO3

 **Pairing :** Levi/Eren

 **Traductrice :** Opast

 **Contexte :** Univers canon

* * *

Il ne s'était jamais soucié de l'amertume au fond de son verre; des dépôts de bière, de la dernière gorgée âcre de thé. Même enfant, il était déjà cynique. La souffrance et l'insécurité se présentaient à lui beaucoup plus naturellement que le bien-être et le réconfort. Il pouvait mieux les comprendre après tout.

Il avait été dominé—trop de fois, s'est-il rendu compte—par ses pulsions. Toutes ses grandes ambitions (excepté une) avaient été façonnées par des émotions négatives... vengeance, colère, désespoir. Il en était venu à admettre que pratiquement tout ce qu'il aspirait dans la vie était terni par des sentiments sombres. Ils avaient du pouvoir sur lui. Il pensait jusqu'alors que ces derniers lui avaient conféré de la force. Maintenant, il en était moins sûr.

Eren, à presque vingt ans, n'était plus l'adolescent qu'il était à seize. Personne ne pouvait le qualifier de patient, mais il était moins impulsif qu'auparavant, moins enclin à s'énerver, moins impétueux. Mais après trois jours de mauvais temps, sans moment de repos et nourriture, il avait atteint les limites de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il grinça des dents face à la douleur et à l'épuisement qui le frappaient, il pouvait à peine rester conscient (les blessures qui guérissaient normalement d'elles-mêmes ne montraient aucun signe d'amélioration. Son corps souffrait du froid et sa jambe gauche était tellement gonflée qu'il ne savait même pas s'il pourrait retirer sa botte sans qu'on l'a découpe). Le plus exaspérant dans tout ça était que Armin et Farrel avaient presque l'air d'être en forme en comparaison de lui. Il détestait se sentir faible et sans défense mais c'était ce qu'il était présentement. Armin et Farrel discutaient de géométrie et d'épistémologie depuis des jours, alors qu'il traînait le pas derrière, harassé par la douleur et la fatigue.

Armin interrompit son monologue sur la nature pour se tourner vers lui et lui dire, "Ce ne sera plus très long maintenant jusqu'au lieu de regroupement."

C'était révélateur de son état de santé, présuma Eren, qu'à cet instant tout ce qu'il désirait était de faire ravaler le sourire amical de son meilleur ami. A la place, il s'efforça de lui sourire en retour—plus une grimace—et hocha la tête, comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient été séparés du reste de l'escouade de Levi, il y a plusieurs jours de cela, par une embuscade de Titans. Ils chevauchaient sur des terrains difficiles et dans de telles situations, c'était toujours la règle du __Eren doit fuir jusqu'à être en sécurité tandis que les autres se chargent de le couvrir__ qui primait (autre chose qu'il méprisait, être protégé au lieu de protéger).

La retraite avait été chaotique. Eren, Armin et Farrel avaient perdu de vue le reste du groupe. Il s'était attendu à ce que Levi et les autres débarquent à tout moment durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, puis il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas ne pas venir directement le chercher. Dans un cas pareil, la procédure leur instruisait de se réunir au point de rencontre du Bataillon d'Exploration le plus proche. Ils se dirigeaient donc vers un château à moitié en ruines approvisionné en marchandises. Eren s'était répété pendant des jours que les autres s'y trouveraient mais il était hanté par le cauchemar que leur seul accueil serait une bâtisse vide et froide. La pluie s'aggrava soudainement—ils étaient mouillés avant, mais maintenant ils étaient tout bonnement trempés. Au moins, Armin et Farrel se turent. Ils se motivèrent tous trois à avancer. Le tonnerre gronda au loin et le ciel s'assombrit de manière menaçante. Puis, au loin... le château !

Inconsciemment, ils accélérèrent le rythme, transportés par la vision d'un abri, de vêtements secs et de nourriture et après un interlude sans fin pendant lequel le château semblait à peine se rapprocher d'eux, ils furent finalement dans la cour. Eren regarda autour de lui, confus et les yeux troubles. Il fut soulagé de voir Mikasa et leurs autres compagnons. Mais où était Levi ? Armin et Farrel mirent pied à terre et saluèrent chaleureusement les autres. Il eut honte quand il réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas descendre de son cheval sans aide. Il agrippa étroitement les rênes, furieux contre lui-même et son corps inutile. Il adopta une expression de profonde indifférence, essayant de prétendre que c'était son choix de rester sur sa monture et de ne pas bouger.

Des bras musclés entourèrent sa taille pour l'aider à descendre, et il se débattit contre la prise, blessé dans sa fierté et sa dignité.

"Eren," prononça Levi, "Arrête ça."

Il se détendit tout de suite. "Oh, c'est toi."

Levi lui jeta un regard pouvant s'apparenter à un léger dégoût; les autres se dispersèrent, quelqu'un s'occupa de son cheval et Levi l'emmena à l'intérieur.

Quand il se réveilla, des heures ou des jours plus tard, la pluie n'avait pas cessé mais au moins ce n'était plus qu'un bruit vague et distant, s'écrasant contre les murs du château au lieu d'un affreux déluge qui lui tombait dessus. Il était au chaud et au sec et pendant un long moment il savoura cette sensation, l'appréciant d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Un feu crépitait dans le foyer que quelqu'un avait récemment ravivé, et un plateau de nourriture lui avait été laissé. Il était seul, et pour cela il en était reconnaissant.

Une heure plus tard et il avait terminé d'avaler la dernière miette de nourriture. La porte s'ouvrit et Levi entra avec un seau d'eau, sans doute pour qu'il se lave. Il nota que son plateau était vide.

"Tu as encore faim ?" il posa le seau et n'attendant pas la réponse, il déclara : "Lave-toi, tu empestes." Il fit demi tour et quitta la pièce.

Quand il revint, Eren s'était rendu présentable et nourrissait le feu de petites brindilles. Levi s'assit à côté de lui et sans parler, commença à griller le pain qu'il avait ramené. Quelque chose de presque impossible à reconnaître se propagea dans la poitrine d'Eren... le bonheur ? Il voulait rire mais resta silencieux.

Eren se fit un deuxième repas composé de toasts au beurre, au miel et à la confiture, tandis que Levi ne prit qu'une tranche avec son thé. Il était encore plus calme que d'habitude ce soir. Eren était trop comblé—presque euphorique d'avoir le plaisir d'être ainsi au chaud, repu, vivant et en bonne compagnie—pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Levi se servit une autre tasse. La porcelaine sembla cliqueter sur la soucoupe où elle reposait et Eren la regarda curieusement. Les mains du capitaine étaient pourtant aussi fermes qu'à l'accoutumée.

"Au diable avec ça," soupira Levi, résigné. Il saisit Eren par les poignets pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa brutalement.

C'était le souhait qui se réalisait, celui qu'Eren avait à peine été capable de s'avouer. Ce n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé—comment cela se pourrait ? Tous ses rêves et fantasmes tournaient autour de la violence, du meurtre, de la vengeance. Il n'y avait jamais eu de place dans sa vie pour des rêveries romantiques sans intérêt. Toute pensée du capitaine—de Levi—de cette façon avait été éphémère et furtive, seulement présente dans un coin de son subconscient. Ou alors cela arrivait pendant la nuit... se dévoilant sous forme de rêves sur lesquels il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Mais être complètement démuni ne suffisait pas à le faire hésiter car il se laisserait aller bien volontiers dans ses bras. Il fut celui qui poussa Levi au sol pour les faire rouler sur le tapis devant le feu. Il fut celui qui retira sa chemise en premier et celui qui mis ses mains sous le haut de Levi pour toucher sa peau nue. Il ne s'embêtait pas à réfléchir. Les baisers de Levi devinrent plus fervents et insistants, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à califourchon sur Eren, presque nu, le jeune homme sous lui s'arquant péniblement de désir pour... quoi exactement ?

Levi embrassa son cou. Sa respiration était irrégulière.

"Je vais te baiser," dit-il. "C'est ce que tu veux, pas vrai ?"

Il était plutôt inexact d'affirmer cela, la vérité était qu'il n'y avait jamais songé. Mais maintenant, la pensée, l'idée de celle-ci s'empara de son esprit.

"Oui," souffla-t-il avec empressement, et c'était la vérité.

-)))-

Le temps passa. Loin de la confiance excessive qu'il avait ressentie au cours de leur premier rapport, un doute le rongeait à chaque fois que Levi l'invitait dans son lit. Il craignait que cela soit la dernière fois. Rien dans son comportement ne lui donnait une raison de ressentir ça... mais Levi ne disait et ne faisait rien non plus pour lui faire penser le contraire.

S'il avait réfléchi à tout cela avant (ce qu'il n'avait pas fait), il se serait dit qu'il y avait forcément, à un moment donné, les sentiments qui tendaient à s'accroître dans une relation comme la leur... conduisant éventuellement (cela faisait un an) à des effleurements de main dans les couloirs, un baiser caché dans un coin sombre ou un sourire échangé à travers la table à manger.

Il n'y avait rien de tel entre eux. Levi était toujours aussi insondable. Si après une expérience particulièrement éprouvante l'un d'eux (ou tous les deux) manquait de se faire tuer, il était plus affectueux que d'habitude. Eren mettait ça sur le compte du soulagement d'être toujours en vie, et non pas parce qu'il portait un intérêt particulier à son propre bien-être.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas croire que Levi avait des sentiments pour lui; car il le faisait. Plus que tout. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aspirait à quelque chose de plus fort que la vengeance ou la liberté. C'est... eh bien, il était intéressé par Levi. Et il voulait qu'il en soit de même pour lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à de la romance. (Romance ? Avec __Levi__?) Mais aussi satisfaisant que cela pouvait être entre eux sur le plan physique, il voulait quelque chose—quelque chose de plus. Il n'était pas suffisamment expérimenté pour l'exprimer avec des mots, ou même se l'expliquer clairement à lui-même. C'était flou quand il y pensait—que souhaitait-il vraiment ? Et pourtant quand il voyait Armin ou Mikasa avec leurs amoureux respectifs—les voir se tenir la main quand ils étaient en repos ou rire intimement durant les repas— lui demandait toute sa maîtrise de soi pour ne pas leur lancer des regards ridiculement envieux et tristes.

Eren tentait de se la jouer cool avec Levi. Merde, il ne prenait même pas la peine de venir s'asseoir avec lui pendant un ou deux repas, préférant la compagnie de Hanji, de Erwin ou des autres officiers supérieurs. Ce n'était pas que Levi était cruel ou insensible. C'est juste qu'en dehors du lit, il se comportait avec Eren comme il l'avait toujours fait.

Il devrait être heureux et accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Il aurait peut-être pu d'ailleurs, s'il n'y avait pas cette peur irrépressible qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble. Est-ce que cela allait être la dernière fois ? C'était stupide de sa part de s'inquiéter autant. Si Levi avait tenu à continuer tout ça pendant aussi longtemps, pourquoi fallait-il constamment qu'il appréhende ?

Pourtant, dès que plusieurs jours s'écoulaient sans que Levi ne vienne le chercher ou ne l'encourage à venir le voir, il sombrait dans un désespoir sans fin. Il savait combien c'était puérile. Il désirait juste avoir Levi de la façon dont il le désirait. Mais la peur de se faire repousser le paralysait. Il ne pouvait l'imaginer se détourner de lui, par ennui ou dégoût. Non. Il ne pouvait pas demander à Levi plus que ce qu'il était prêt à donner. Et c'est pourquoi il le laissait initier chacun de leurs contacts, perdu qu'il était dans un frustrant mélange de convoitise et de paranoïa.

C'était épuisant. Il n'avait rien raconté à qui que ce soit, pas même à Armin. Il gardait ses secrets pour lui et il pensait être suffisamment discret pour que personne ne puisse se douter. C'était toujours lui qui allait jusqu'à la chambre de Levi, jamais l'inverse. Et il était toujours de retour dans la sienne avant l'aube. Levi n'avait jamais insisté là-dessus mais Eren supposait que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de rester après tout. Il faisait donc de son mieux pour essayer de prendre toute cette affaire avec recul même si au fond cela lui brisait le cœur.

Hanji dîna avec lui un soir où Armin et Mikasa avaient été envoyés en patrouille. Elle passa la soirée à lui raconter des anecdotes horribles sur la biologie des Titans, mais il y était tellement habitué que cela n'affectait même plus son appétit. D'une façon ou d'une autre, la conversation dévia sur Levi; Hanji lui raconta une histoire de quand ils étaient encore de jeunes recrues.

"Il y avait une très jolie fille à l'époque qu'il aimait bien je crois, mais cela n'a jamais vraiment abouti. C'est drôle maintenant que j'y pense, il n'a pas eu d'amant depuis des années."

"Excusez-moi chef, mais comment pourriez-vous le savoir ?" demanda Eren, étonné qu'il réussisse à paraître aussi décontracté. Il tournait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé comme si la réponse l'importait très peu et qu'ils étaient juste en train d'avoir une simple discussion amicale. "Il m'a toujours semblé que le Capitaine Levi était du genre à ne pas se dévoiler."

"Ah, mais je le connais depuis longtemps. Il y a une certaine entente entre nous, tu vois. J'ai su pour la dernière personne mais c'était il y a des années. Cela a duré un certain temps d'ailleurs."

De là, il était facile de changer de sujet; il y avait une rumeur comme quoi les deux plus jeunes recrues prévoyaient de sa marier et Eren demanda donc à voix haute ce qu'elle en pensait. Il l'a laissa diriger la conversation, revenant inévitablement à son étude sur les Titans, puis, après vingt minutes il jugea que c'était raisonnable de prendre congé.

De retour dans sa chambre, enfin seul, il tomba à genoux à côté de son lit, enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller et laissa ruisseler ses larmes. Il était trop bouleversé pour en être gêné. Il y avait une fissure dans sa carapace maintenant. Toute la tension nerveuse qu'il avait si longtemps accumulée avait trouvé une voie de sortie. Béni soit Hanji; ignorante qu'elle était, pourtant elle venait de lui fournir la plus grosse pièce d'information possible sur Levi.

Si cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu quelqu'un alors ça ne pouvait pas être aussi dérisoire et insignifiant que ce qu'Eren croyait. Levi n'aurait jamais couché avec lui sans une meilleure raison que la simple débauche. Si c'était seulement pour ça, il pouvait très bien se choisir des partenaires sexuels. Et s'il était resté solitaire depuis sa dernière liaison, au moins pour quelques années, alors il y avait de l'espoir pour lui aussi.

Quelque chose proche du soulagement s'empara de lui, et il resta ainsi silencieux pendant un long moment à simplement respirer le linge propre de son oreiller.

La porte s'ouvrit. "Eren…" résonna la voix de Levi, sonnant presque inquiète.

Le dénommé s'assit à la hâte et se tourna vers le mur, essuyant frénétiquement son visage.

"Ce n'est rien, chef, je vais bien..." bredouilla-t-il, voulant que Levi parte.

Au lieu de cela, il vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui, très près, tandis qu'Eren continuait de fixer le mur avec raideur.

 _ _Non, non, oh Levi juste pars—__ pensa-t-il furieusement. Il savait qu'il était trop émotif en cet instant pour prétendre agir avec légèreté. Il était dangereusement proche d'une autre crise de larmes, et il pouvait se figurer l'écœurement qu'aurait Levi devant pareille scène.

"S'il vous plaît, chef," murmura-t-il doucement après quelques minutes de silence. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait bougé. Même si Eren regardait toujours le mur, cela ne faisait même pas sortir Levi de sa vision périphérique. Il ne le vouvoyait jamais et ne l'appelait jamais 'chef' s'ils étaient seuls. Avec un peu de chance, Levi comprendrait le message, comprendrait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui (alors que si), que c'était quelque chose d'entièrement différent et que ça leur rendrait service à tous les deux s'il pouvait tout simplement le laisser en paix.

"S'il vous plaît, partez."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il, paraissant sincèrement curieux. Alors qu'Eren s'efforçait de trouver une réponse, Levi prit sa main et embrassa sa paume, pressant doucement sa bouche sur la peau sensible à cet endroit.

Il était trop choqué pour parler. Levi n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant.

"N'as-tu pas mal d'être resté à genoux aussi longtemps ? Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas t'asseoir sur le lit ?"

Encore une fois, il semblait tout simplement concerné. Mais Eren obéit comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre. Il s'allongea à côté de Levi et l'embrassa, ce que ce dernier fit en retour. Loin de vouloir pleurer, il commença à ressentir une sorte de joie prudente; Levi ne l'avait jamais embrassé avec autant d'affection (d' _ _amour__ ). Était-il possible qu'il ait deviné l'état mental d'Eren—était-ce du réconfort tardif ? Alors que Levi déposait des baisers le long de son ventre, il commença à y croire.

Habituellement, ce n'était que passion et avidité entre eux... Levi n'avait jamais pris le temps de faire ça, d'y aller doucement et douloureusement lentement. Ça ressemblait à un rêve absurde après toutes ses précédentes angoisses. __Espèce de névrosé__ , s'insulta-t-il, ennuyé. __Juste profite, non ?__

Puis, un miracle : Levi qui léchait et mordillait son cou, le mordit ensuite fort.

"Ow !" se plaignit-il en s'écartant.

"Silence," exigea Levi. "Ceci," il effleura lentement son cou de ses dents , "est à moi. Je mors si je veux."

Eren était pantelant, presque sur le point de venir. __Ceci est à moi.__ Les mots résonnaient dans son esprit. Levi déplaça sa main et saisit son érection à travers le tissu de son sous-vêtement.

"Eren," sa voix était basse, pleine de luxure, et il ne put réprimer les tremblements de son corps. "Tu es déjà très humide." remarqua-t-il, pressant sa paume contre le pénis durci.

Il gémit.

"Tu aimes ça." C'était à moitié une affirmation, à moitié une question. Levi embrassait et mordillait toujours son cou, caressant son excitation.

"Dis-le. Dis-le ou j'arrête."

"Oui, _ _oui, oui,__ j'aime. S'il te plaît Levi, __s'il te plaît__ , ne t'arrête pas."

Ils n'avaient jamais fait ça avant. Une année entière de sexe, fellations, baise rapide et sale... ils avaient tout fait, mais pas ça. Jamais de manière lente, longue et interminable, jamais avec un Eren à moitié nu, frissonnant, qui savourait chaque seconde.

C'était étrange parce qu'il se sentait vulnérable mais pas exposé. Il se sentait en sécurité. Levi s'occupait de lui. Quand il glissa finalement sa main dans son caleçon, ses lèvres toujours en action dans son cou, Eren jouit presque aussitôt et violemment. Il voyait encore des étoiles quand Levi le déshabilla et commença à le pénétrer, sans tenir compte du désordre ambiant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il eut les deux meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie, à vingt minutes d'intervalle.

Par la suite, il était tellement épuisé que tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de rester allongé tout en respirant rapidement. Il se demanda s'il devait se sentir honteux que cela soit parti si loin. Mais pourtant, Levi avait aimé, Levi l'avait provoqué, le sollicitant tout du long. Mais si c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas dit ? Eren a toujours été docile, il aurait accepté, surtout une fois qu'il aurait compris quel serait le résultat. Il frémit de nouveau rien qu'en y songeant.

Levi s'allongea à côté de lui, apparemment tout aussi éreinté, un bras étalé sur le ventre d'Eren, indifférent à la sueur et aux fluides qui les couvraient. Eren se demanda s'il devait se lever...mais c'était sa chambre...où irait-il ?

Quand il se réveilla, c'était le matin. Levi était encore là, endormi et la respiration profonde. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avec surprise. Peut-être que Levi pouvait sentir Eren le regarder car une minute ou deux plus tard, il bailla et s'étira.

"Bordel, j'suis dans un état," jura-t-il. "Et tu sens mauvais. Tu as besoin d'une douche. Je voulais te dire Eren, tu es affreux quand tu pleures. Je n'sais pas si tu penses être de ces personnes qui ont l'air mignonnes quand elles pleurent, en tout cas tu ne l'es pas. Ne le refais plus."

"...Oui, chef."

Levi se nettoya autant qu'il le put avec le nombre d'affaires limitées dans la chambre d'Eren, grognant et se plaignant légèrement. Quand il fut habillé, il revint au lit s'asseoir à côté de lui et l'embrassa, d'abord d'un côté de son cou, puis de l'autre.

"Rappelle-toi," susurra-t-il entre deux baisers, "ceci est à moi."

-)))-

Il n'y avait pas eu plus grande évolution dans leur relation, depuis ces quatre mots prononcés. Peu importe à quelle fréquence Levi les disait, Eren ne manquait jamais d'y répondre favorablement. Et Levi devait aimer la réaction qu'il obtenait sinon pourquoi aurait-il continué à les lui dire ?

Les choses changeaient, même si Eren ne savait pas pourquoi. Il aimait penser que Levi en était venu à l'apprécier de plus en plus. Mais pour être honnête, il se comportait toujours comme avant avec lui, à part au lit. Et même maintenant, c'est juste qu'il était devenu plus bavard. Si quelqu'un avait changé au final, c'était plus Eren.

Après cette nuit, la fois suivante où Levi informa Eren qu'il pouvait venir, il fut suffisamment courageux pour tenter de rester la nuit complète. Bien sûr, il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'avait presque pas réussi à dormir. Il changeait constamment de position pour essayer de se sentir à l'aise, puis se figeait par peur de réveiller Levi et qu'il finisse par le jeter dehors. Cela n'arriva pas. Il était toujours là quand le soleil se leva et Levi ne lui avait toujours pas dit d'aller se faire voir. Il était à la limite du torticolis à force de bouger et de se retourner dans tous les sens mais en tout cas, il irradiait presque de bonheur.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'audace et le courage d'aller plus loin. Cela devait encore être à Levi d'engager un rapprochement. Il se sentait de moins en moins stressé mais nourrissait toujours la crainte d'être rejeté.

Inévitablement, Armin et Mikasa remarquèrent sa focalisation sur Levi. Mikasa n'était pas venue le voir pour lui dire quoi que ce soit... il ne pensait pas qu'elle savait pour eux, mais elle avait fait une référence comme quoi Eren passait beaucoup de temps 'seul' (son excuse quand il préférait être avec Levi qu'avec eux). Il y avait des étincelles entre lui et Mikasa, ce qui avait presque conduit à une dispute jusqu'à ce que Armin intervienne et aplanisse les choses.

La vie continua donc, meilleure qu'avant, et la plupart des jours, Eren pouvait même dire qu'il était content. Cela ne dura pas, bien sûr. Dans ce monde, rien de bon ne pouvait durer.

-)))-

Voici les faits. Levi était couché dans son lit. Il regardait le plafond. Le médecin venait de quitter la pièce. Son dos était brisé. Il ne pouvait plus utiliser ses jambes. C'était la première fois qu'Eren était seul avec lui depuis l'accident.

Il était alité depuis deux semaines. Le médecin lui avait dit que si son état devait s'améliorer, cela aurait déjà dû commencer.

"Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir," siffla-t-il.

Eren ne l'avait jamais entendu si hargneux. Levi parlait rarement avec émotion, à part l'ironie. Sa fureur était froide, intense et mauvaise. On aurait dit un autre homme.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me disputer avec toi," annonça Eren, impressionné par le calme de sa voix.

"Non," cracha amèrement Levi. "Pourquoi es-tu venu alors ? Pour dire au revoir ?"

Eren marcha jusqu'au lit; c'était terrifiant d'entendre autant de colère et d'émotion brute dans sa voix. Il se força à paraître beaucoup plus détendu qu'il ne l'était actuellement. Il présenta un livre à Levi.

Il avait passé les deux dernière semaines, aidé d'Armin, à chercher dans chaque librairie et bibliothèque de la ville souterraine une copie de ce livre.

"Une histoire ? Merci Eren, mais je crois que je préférerais encore me pendre avec mes draps."

"Arrête de t'apitoyer," s'obligea à dire Eren, se sentant horrible. Levi se raidit, ça lui en bouchait un coin. "C'est pathétique," poursuivit-il. __Levi, je suis tellement désolé__. "Mon père était médecin. Je suppose que tu t'en souviens. Il y avait une vieille dame dans notre village qui était paralysée à cause d'un AVC. Elle vivait toute seule, sans enfant ou famille pour s'occuper d'elle. Elle a demandé à mon père de la tuer.  
Mon père ne pouvait pas faire ça. Avant tout, ne pas nuire.* A la place, il est venu tous les jours chez elle, pendant six mois. Il lui avait apporté ce livre. A la fin de l'hiver, elle pouvait marcher jusqu'au puits et ramener son eau, acheter de la nourriture et la cuisiner. Elle pouvait se laver seule et brosser ses cheveux. Et pourtant, c'était une vieille femme paralysée.  
Tu es jeune. Tu es l'homme le plus fort que j'ai jamais rencontré. Si tu ne remarches toujours pas dans six mois, ce ne sera pas parce que tu ne peux pas, ce sera parce que tu n'avais pas assez de volonté pour juste putain d'essayer."

"Génial. Superbe histoire. Toujours un conte de fée pourtant." Levi faisait le brave mais Eren distingua la note tremblante d'espoir dans l'intonation de sa voix. Une de ses mains s'était rapprochée du livre.

"Qu'as-tu à perdre en essayant ?"

"Le médecin m'a dit que c'était sans espoir," exposa Levi mais Eren pouvait entendre cette certitude faiblir.

"Je suppose que c'était le meilleur docteur qu'ils avaient. Mais il n'est pas meilleur que mon père."

La main de Levi touchait maintenant le livre. Il leva les yeux vers Eren, le défiant. "Tu n'es pas docteur."

"Non, je ne le suis pas. Mais mon père m'emmenait avec lui. J'ai lu le livre. Et je suis un connard entêté."

Levi sourit à contrecœur. C'était une chose avec laquelle il ne pouvait pas discuter.

"On commence ?" proposa Eren.

Le livre était rempli d'informations : illustrations anatomiques, points de pression, diagrammes des zones à masser ainsi que des exercices. Tout était récapitulé dans un seul but, solliciter les muscles qui avaient cessé de bouger. Faire travailler le corps et l'esprit.

Pendant deux semaines, il avait dû batailler avec Levi. Il avait lu le livre mais était toujours sceptique. __Même le livre prévient que tout le monde ne peut pas guérir__ , avait-il souligné à Eren. Ce dernier l'avait ignoré. Pendant deux heures tous les matins, il lui massait la tête, les bras, le dos, les jambes, les mains et les pieds.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ce ne sont même pas les parties endommagées."

"Le livre l'explique. Ton corps n'est pas un ensemble de pièces détachées. C'est un tout qui fonctionne en cohésion. Tes bras sont reliés à ton dos et à tes épaules, qui sont eux-même reliés à tes jambes et ainsi de suite."

"C'est une perte de temps."

Pendant deux heures le soir, il revenait lui faire la même chose. C'était une bataille constante, une bataille de volonté mais Eren était plus coriace que ça. Il se battait pour Levi après tout. Il était prêt à combattre avec cent fois plus d'ardeur pour lui.

-)))-

Après deux semaines, il reparut pour leur routine quotidienne du matin.

"Eren."

"Mmm," fit-il, concentré sur un groupe de muscle, prêt à contester les habituels arguments avec seulement la moitié de son attention.

"Eren. Tu touches mon pied gauche."

Eren se stoppa, puis pressa très fort.

"Ow," Levi se crispa. Après ça, il resta muet pendant un bon moment, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Eren fut extrêmement tenté de lui balancer à la figure cette ancienne remarque, faisant allusion à une certaine personne qui n'était pas vraiment attirante lorsqu'elle pleurait, mais décida de la garder pour une prochaine fois.

La sensibilité venait et repartait, mais au moins une fois par jour, Levi lui disait, "Tu touches mes orteils. Ma jambe gauche. Ma cuisse droite."

Il n'avait jamais tort. Il était devenu plus impatient que jamais, pour les massages, les exercices, l'entraînement. Maintenant que les progrès étaient tangibles, il acceptait volontiers de s'y plier. Souvent, Eren finissait la journée plus épuisé que Levi.

Aucun des deux ne souleva l'hypothèse d'amener quelqu'un d'autre en plus pour aider. Eren, parce qu'il se doutait bien que Levi n'apprécierait pas qu'on le voit vulnérable, Levi parce qu'il semblait dorénavant considérer Eren comme un porte-bonheur.

C'était Eren qui lui avait permis d'en arriver là. Il avait mémorisé presque en entier le livre. Personne d'autre dans tout le Royaume, pour ce qu'ils en savaient, n'en connaissait autant sur le sujet. Et Eren découvrait peu à peu ce qui fonctionnait et ne fonctionnait pas avec le corps de Levi; il pouvait lire entre les lignes et avait acquis un réel savoir sur ce qui était concluant, ne se contentant pas de reproduire stupidement les indications du livre.

Ils ne prévinrent personne excepté Erwin de ce qu'il se passait, et quand Levi en discutait avec lui, il était pessimiste quant à ses chances de guérison. Erwin autorisait tout ça, bien sûr. Il déplorait la perte de Levi beaucoup plus sur le plan personnel que professionnel. Eren pensa cyniquement qu'il les encourageait à continuer surtout pour les garder occupés et en dehors des problèmes. Mais qu'importe la raison, il pouvait grâce à ça passer du temps sans restriction avec Levi et on lui assignait moins de tâches ailleurs, donc il pouvait difficilement se plaindre.

Mikasa s'inquiétait pour lui. Armin avait appris à ne plus du tout parler de Levi à Eren. Après des mois d'insinuation à ce sujet, Mikasa avait finalement joué la carte de la franchise et lui avait dit qu'il passait bien trop de temps avec l'homme plus âgé.

Ça se solda par la plus grosse dispute qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue. Reproches, hurlements et insultes. Après coup, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. Il maudissait son tempérament explosif. Il savait que Levi aurait honte de lui s'il avait assisté à la scène, et il voulait désespérément s'excuser auprès de Mikasa mais en même temps il était amer et blessé.

Mikasa et Jean étaient ensemble depuis quelque temps maintenant. Elle n'avait pas besoin de cacher son couple. Jean était fier d'être avec elle. N'importe qui l'aurait été. Mikasa était la meilleure soldate de l'Armée Humaine, à l'exception de Levi (et elle était incontestablement LA meilleure en dehors de lui). Eren était juste un monstre hors de contrôle (un monstre ayant mené l'équipe entière de Levi à la mort), qui n'avait pas meilleure maîtrise de ses émotions après six ans de service militaire que lorsqu'il était un enfant colérique et débordant de rage. Pas étonnant que Levi ne voyait aucun intérêt à reconnaître publiquement leur relation. (Les mots de Hanji, autrefois si réconfortants, étaient devenus à double tranchant. Levi était une personne très secrète, mais maintenant qu'Eren savait qu'il lui avait avoué certaines de ses précédentes liaisons, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander, eh bien, pourquoi pas lui ?)

Il passait ses journées, entre ses séances avec Levi, à se morfondre. Il oubliait qu'il avait des amis, qu'il était un membre précieux du Bataillon, qu'il pouvait se réconcilier avec Mikasa s'il le voulait, que Levi aurait probablement de bons conseils à lui fournir s'il prenait la peine de lui demander. Il se sentait seul au monde et ne sentit pas mieux, même après avoir léché ses blessures pendant plusieurs heures.

En vrai, il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme. Le Bataillon d'Exploration l'avait protégé d'un monde dangereux mais en même temps, l'avait éloigné de bien des aspects de la vie. C'était une source de jalousie et de frustration constante de voir que même les plus récentes recrues jouissaient d'une liberté qu'il n'avait pas. Il lui était toujours interdit d'aller n'importe où seul, par peur d'un enlèvement. Il n'avait pas eu les mêmes expériences que les soldats de son âge. Il savait qu'il était trop innocent—que sa situation avec Levi le dépassait. Cela avait toujours été le cas.

Cacher sa relation avec Levi—une si grande partie de sa vie—était épuisant. Les derniers mois avaient été tout sauf normaux. Il avait besoin d'être là, pour que Levi s'appuie sur lui mais lui n'avait personne sur qui se reposer.

Levi savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, bien sûr. Quand Eren se pointa pour leur séance du soir, la tristesse déformait son visage.

"Eren, attends là," commença Levi. "Reste près du mur. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose."

Eren obéit, mais il mourrait d'appréhension. Il était prêt à aller se noyer dans la fontaine de la cour si Levi choisissait également de s'éloigner de lui.

Ce dernier s'assit et rabattit les couvertures. Eren se mit à le regarder bouche-bée tandis qu'il tournait son corps pour que ses jambes pendent du lit. Puis, il se leva.

Eren se sentit agréablement léger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, là, était d'observer.

Levi fit un pas vers lui, puis un autre. Ses mains reposaient de chaque côté de ses hanches, et parfois ses poings se serraient. Ses jambes étaient stables. Un pas de plus, et encore un autre. Eren n'avait pas bougé mais Levi était suffisamment proche de lui désormais pour qu'il puisse le toucher.

Un autre pas—ses jambes cédèrent mais Eren était là pour le rattraper. Il rit—tous les deux le firent—et pleura de joie, aussi fier que n'importe quel parent assistant aux premiers pas de son enfant. Il embrassa impulsivement Levi. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était la première fois qu'ils s'embrassaient depuis des mois—depuis son accident.

Levi répondit au baiser—c'était doux et chaste—puis le rompit, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Une vague de questions : __Ça fait combien de temps ? Un mois. Tu n'es pas tombé ? Tu penses que je ne suis pas capable de me relever ? Quand as-tu pour la premièr- Juste à l'instant. Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin.__

Il voulait lui dire 'je t'aime'. Il n'avait jamais souhaité le dire à un tel point avant. Avec un soudain pincement au cœur, il se rendit compte que cela faisait aussi des mois que Levi lui avait dit 'à moi' en l'embrassant le long du cou—et se demanda s'il serait suffisamment chanceux pour entendre de nouveau ces mots.

Pour masquer son trouble, il aida Levi à retourner au lit; il semblait quand même plus fort et en meilleure santé.

"Quel est le problème."

"Rien," répliqua-t-il, sachant pertinemment que Levi saurait lui extirper la vérité. Il décida de lui révéler la partie la moins douloureuse de l'ensemble. "Nous nous sommes disputés Mikasa et moi."

"Hmph. Elle s'inquiète pour toi. Plus que tu ne le mérites, vraiment. Tu devrais être plus gentil avec elle."

"Pourquoi penses-tu que c'était de ma faute...!"

"Je te connais, abruti."

Blessé plus qu'il aurait normalement dû l'être par la langue acerbe de Levi, Eren se plaça au pied du lit. "On commence ?" demanda-t-il froidement.

Levi semblait amusé alors qu'il roulait sur le ventre, Eren lui était en colère. __Je lui ai presque dit que je l'aimais ! Je me demande quelle aurait été sa réponse pleine d'esprit...__

Il s'était toujours répété qu'il ne voulait pas de romance avec Levi. Il ne s'attendait à rien. Son amour pour lui avait pris racine dans un sol mince, mais il n'en grandissait pas moins, et le rejet qu'il s'était imaginé l'atteignait profondément.

Même si Levi était parvenu à marcher pour la première fois depuis son accident, en dehors de cela, ce ne fut pas une soirée très satisfaisante. La dernière pensée d'Eren en partant tandis que Levi se murmurait quelque chose à lui-même, plongé dans son livre, fut __Bientôt il n'aura plus du tout besoin de moi.__

-)))-

Au bout de six mois, Levi fut capable de remarcher et de monter à cheval. Au bout de neuf, lui et Eren partirent pour l'un des camps d'entraînement du Bataillon. Erwin leur proposa un ou deux compagnons de voyage mais Levi refusa catégoriquement.

Eren se tenait à proximité, observant gêné les deux hommes s'affronter du regard sans prononcer un mot. Lui et Erwin se connaissaient depuis pas mal de temps désormais pour faire ça. Finalement, Erwin céda. Ils prirent donc congé; les avertissements et les appels à la prudence bien que silencieux, étaient clairement discernables.

Dehors. Il inclina la tête en arrière pour profiter de l'air frais et du soleil. Il était très peu sorti au cours des derniers mois. Une fois qu'ils furent proches, Levi lui dit "Allons-y," et Eren acquiesça.

Ils utilisèrent l'équipement tridimensionnel pour se projeter à travers les arbres, ce qui gonfla son cœur d'allégresse. Il n'avait mis les pieds à l'extérieur que lorsqu'il s'était laissé amadouer par Armin ou Jean qui voulait s'entraîner. Il resta donc légèrement en arrière pour admirer Levi se déplacer avec grâce et rapidité.

Il n'avait jamais douté qu'il puisse se rétablir mais c'était quand même un énorme soulagement de le voir ainsi bouger comme si les neuf derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Eren se tint à l'écart quand ils arrivèrent au camp et contempla Levi en train de réaliser une manœuvre tout simplement parfaite. Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il serait capable de faire ça. Il avait retrouvé sa force, s'entraînant des heures par jour et s'était même servi de l'équipement tridimensionnel. Mais ça... Levi était presque inhumain. Il aurait dû être rouillé. Pourtant non. Son corps se rappelait de tout cela extraordinairement bien, et même si le visage de Levi était neutre, Eren pouvait percevoir l'euphorie qui suintait de ses pores.

Une heure plus tard environ, Levi fut à court de gaz. Il atterrit sur la branche de l'arbre où s'était tenu Eren pendant tout ce temps et fit un pas vers lui.

Il tenait toujours sa lame dans sa main gauche. Son expression était effrayante. Il avait l'air d'être sur le point de tuer Eren—ou de juste vouloir le prendre comme ça au milieu des bois. Eren recula par réflexe.

Levi esquissa un sourire (dangereux, prédateur) et ouvrit sa main gauche. Sa lame tomba sur l'herbe en dessous d'eux et il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que Eren soit acculé au tronc d'arbre, avec son corps appuyé contre lui. Il gémit et se cramponna à Levi, frottant son entrejambe contre l'homme. Il n'était généralement pas si impudique mais là, il n'y pouvait rien. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que Levi ne l'avait pas touché ainsi. Il le connaissait bien après toutes ces années et il pouvait dire que Levi était légèrement surpris par sa réaction mais qu'il en était content. Il n'y aurait pas meilleure option si Levi décidait de le prendre ici et maintenant.

"Plus tard," murmura-t-il entre deux baisers, "Je vais te démonter. Sans retenue. Compris ?"

" _ _Oui, oui,__ oh oui."

 _ _Fais-le maintenant__ était ce qu'il voulait impérativement lui dire. Il pouvait l'imaginer enlever ses habits et son équipement, laissant chaque pièce tomber sur le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement nu...

Levi recula. Eren le regarda avec une déception évidente, ce qui le fit sourire.

"Erwin est dehors. Va lui dire que je suis prêt. Et que j'ai besoin de plus de gaz."

Il obtempéra, se demandant comment Levi savait que le commandant attendait. Il était effectivement là, comme Levi l'avait prédit et il lui apporta sa recharge de gaz. Les deux hommes ne se parlèrent pas mais se regardaient avec un bonheur sans équivoque. Eren se sentit jaloux et mis de côté. Devait-il partir ?

Levi accomplit de nouveau des manœuvres, chaque mouvement précis et sans aucune imperfection. Quand il vit les deux hommes se serrer la main, le regard d'Erwin était chaleureux et affectueux. __(Comment te sens-tu ? Parfait, parfait. Nous allons fixer une date pour ta réinsertion dans le service actif...)__

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inutile. Il remonta donc le chemin jusqu'à la base. Levi et Erwin avaient beaucoup à discuter.

-)))-

Avant le dîner, Erwin vint le chercher. Il serra la main d'Eren et le remercia pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour Levi.

Ça l'embarrassa.

"Vraiment commandant, je n'ai rien fait. C'est grâce au travail du capitaine."

Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois qu'on le remercia de la soirée. La rumeur circulait déjà que Levi était de retour—qu'il avait complètement guéri de ses blessures, et personne dans le Bataillon d'Exploration n'était assez stupide pour nier que son rétablissement avait quelque chose à voir avec les visites quotidiennes d'Eren. Alors que les rumeurs se répandaient, il les trouva étonnamment exactes—tout le monde supposait qu'ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Et, contrairement à Levi, personne n'avait peur de le questionner.

Il en avait marre de se répéter. Il mangeait à peine mais il restait encore des heures avant qu'il ne puisse sortir du réfectoire.

-)))-

Levi était seul dans sa chambre. Torse nu. Il ne leva pas les yeux vers Eren quand celui-ci entra.

"Oh. Tu es là. Ça t'a fallu tellement de temps que j'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas." Il tourna une page de son livre. "J'ai mal au crâne de toute façon."

Eren retira fébrilement ses vêtements jusqu'à n'avoir plus que son maillot et son caleçon. Il s'étala sur le lit et enfouit son visage dans les cuisses de Levi, poussant son livre par la même occasion. Il rit.

"Dans ce cas," rétorqua-t-il, "Je vais juste m'allonger à côté de toi et me toucher en te regardant de temps en temps et..."

Levi fut pris d'un rire silencieux.

"C'est probablement ce que tu ferais, oui..."

Eren s'enroula autour de son corps. Levi captura ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il répondit fougueusement au baiser, désirant que chaque partie de Levi le touche.

"Ow !" se plaignit-il. "Pourquoi es-tu si impatient ?"

"A ton avis," répondit Eren entre deux caresses. "Ça fait presque un an..."

"Un an que quoi ?"

Ce fut suffisant pour stopper Eren. Il dévisagea Levi, lui donnant la meilleure imitation possible du regard que ce dernier lui lançait quand il faisait quelque chose de stupide.

"Ton accident."

"Ça fait neuf mois, pas un an. Oh. Je suppose que tu voulais dire presque un an que tu n'as pas eu de sexe."

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange et de désinvolte dans sa façon de le dire, et Eren le remarqua mais n'y fit pas attention. Il était occupé avec d'autres choses. Levi au dessus de lui, posa un coude sur le lit, releva d'une main le menton d'Eren et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses gestes étaient soudainement doux, et d'ordinaire Eren aurait apprécié mais ne n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait là tout de suite.

Il fut étonné quand Levi lui murmura, "Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

Eren lui adressa un regard mêlant affection et agacement. "Tu avais dit," réclama-t-il, "que tu me démonterais."

"J'avais oublié. Littéralement ou au sens figuré ? Mes lames sont par là." Il fit un geste vague vers le coin de la pièce et Eren lâcha un grognement dépité avant de l'attirer de nouveau à lui.

"S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît..."

"D'accord. Très bien."

Levi le baisa. Ce fut long et tellement bon. Avec Eren sur le dos et Levi poussant entre ses jambes. Leur différence de taille était un avantage. Levi pouvait atteindre ses tétons, embrasser, sucer et mordre tout en caressant son membre gonflé. Il se montra indulgent pour une fois et permit à Eren de venir aussitôt qu'il en ressentit le besoin, ce qui ne prit que très peu de temps.

Levi continua. Eren ne savait pas d'où il tenait son endurance, mais il passa de légèrement gêné et curieux à __oh-putain-baise-moi-plus-fort.__ Levi n'avait même pas encore eu d'orgasme et n'en était même pas proche qu'il commençait déjà à atteindre son deuxième, la respiration saccadée et le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlés.

"Levi, Levi," haleta-t-il, "Je-"

"Parfait," Levi l'embrassa et accélérera la cadence de ses va-et-vient et Eren pouvait dire qu'il arrivait bientôt à sa limite. C'était grisant. Il adorait sentir Levi comme ça, en lui, désinhibé et si proche de perdre tout contrôle. Il trembla dans ses bras, submergé par le plaisir et Eren le serra fort contre lui.

Levi laissa tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller à côté de lui.

"Je sais pas comment t'as fait pour tenir aussi longtemps," déclara Eren, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

"Je me suis masturbé ce matin."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?"

"C'est pourtant évident."

Eren éclata de rire. "Mais pourquoi tu...J'aurais pu t'aider !"

"Ça aurait détruit le but."

-)))-

Levi dût passer un examen médical avant de pouvoir retourner en service, et cette nuit-là, Eren l'attendit patiemment dans sa chambre.

"C'est bon, tout est en ordre ?"

"Bien sûr."

Eren était allongé sur le lit et Levi s'assit sur la chaise en face.

"Le médecin a modifié son précédent diagnostic. Ce n'était pas une paralysie mais des lésions nerveuses. Avec le temps, certaines sensations me seraient revenues et j'aurai même pu remarcher. Avec une canne." Levi eut un petit sourire narquois.

Eren inclina la tête sur le côté, appuyant sa joue contre son poing. "Tu lui as montré le livre ?"

"Oui. Il va en faire des copies et les distribuer. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu un rétablissement comme le mien et qu'il ferait tout son possible afin que ce traitement devienne celui préconisé dans ce type de cas."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Levi déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. "Eren. Merci."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi...," assura-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"Pourtant si. Personne d'autre n'aurait pu faire ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je te dois ma vie."

Sa respiration se coupa. "Je...tu as aussi sauvé la mienne. Tellement de fois."

Levi se rapprocha et l'enlaça. C'était différent ce soir. Ils étaient complètement vêtus. Eren ne se souvenait pas avoir eu des moments aussi intimes avec Levi n'incluant pas obligatoirement du sexe. Ils se tenaient la main et se touchaient pendant qu'ils parlaient ou qu'ils faisaient autre chose... comme un couple. De nouveau, l'idée de dire à Levi qu'il l'aimait s'insinua dans son esprit. Vu l'ambiance, il ne pensait pas que Levi se moquerait de lui. Mais il ne lui répondrait sans doute pas la même chose.

Levi le touchait et embrassait avec une douceur presque émouvante le bout de ses oreilles, son nez, son menton.

 _ _Oh,__ pensa Eren, __Je vais mourir. Ça__ _ _va m'achever.__

"Eren..." commença Levi mais il le fit taire d'un baiser. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il voulait entendre mais ce n'était pas ce que Levi s'apprêtait à lui dire. Valait mieux profiter de ces instants plutôt que d'être déçu par quelque chose qu'il ne recevrait, de toute façon, jamais.

"On devrait continuer le traitement," finit par dire Levi un peu plus tard. "Ça peut pas faire de mal et ça pourrait être bénéfique."

"Oh c'est vrai," répondit Eren avec sincérité, "Je le pense aussi." Les massages (ils étaient tous deux couverts d'huile) se conclurent par du sexe tout bonnement incroyable.

-)))-

Les changements survenus depuis l'accident étaient si infimes qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais ils étaient bien présents quand même. Tout le monde—les chefs d'escouade, les membres du Bataillon d'Exploration, ses amis—le traitait avec plus de respect désormais. Les chefs d'escouade agissaient comme si Eren était l'un des leurs. En public, Levi ne se comportait plus avec lui comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il était toujours aussi sarcastique et grossier mais il traitait Eren de la même manière que les autres adultes; ceux que Eren savait qu'il appréciait même si les gens extérieurs ne pourraient jamais faire la différence.

Les gens arrêtèrent de questionner Eren au sujet du rétablissement de Levi... il détestait être le centre d'attention, c'est pourquoi il lui accordait tout le crédit. Mais il savait qu'ils le considéraient différemment à cause de ça. Il n'était plus seulement un monstre utile; il avait accompli quelque chose grâce à son humanité, sans ses capacités de Titan.

L'atmosphère était bien trop calme et les vétérans s'en méfiaient. Eren et Levi en profitèrent autant qu'ils le pouvaient; de longues journées de repos se passèrent dans la chambre de Levi, avec la fenêtre ouverte donnant sur de l'air frais. Ils alternèrent les activités entre lire et faire l'amour. Eren était plus heureux que jamais. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas mais il avait appris à chérir ces instants tant qu'il en était encore possible. Les nouvelles recrues ne se rendaient compte de rien. Les soldats plus anciens (auprès desquels Eren pouvait affirmer faire partie, tu vieillis rapidement au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration ou alors tu meurs) savaient que quelque chose se tramait. Il y avait une certaine effervescence parmi les chefs d'escouade qu'Eren avait appris à associer aux intrigues.

-)))-

C'était injuste que cela se produise maintenant. Il y a une semaine, il était allongé au lit avec Levi comme si l'été allait durer éternellement. Là, il avait à peine vu l'homme de la matinée.

C'était la dernière bataille des humains face aux Titans.

Il semblait impossible—après toutes ces années—que cela arrive maintenant. Que ça allait être ce matin. Mais ils y étaient. Les Titans étaient prêts à détruire l'humanité, tenus à l'écart que grâce à la nouvelle génération d'armes que l'Armée avait secrètement développée.

Ça n'allait pas les garder éloignés bien longtemps. C'est pourquoi ils allaient se battre, tous. Le Bataillon d'Exploration s'était massé dans la cour, ils allaient être l'avant-garde. La Garnison et les Brigades Spéciales se positionnèrent derrière eux. Eren pouvait entendre le brouhaha de milliers de voix. Pourtant, il n'y en avait qu'une seule qu'il désirait entendre.

Plus tôt, il avait vu du coin de l'oeil Mikasa et Jean échanger formellement des adieux avant de rejoindre leurs escouades respectives. Il y avait une jolie fille blonde dans l'Armée que Armin fréquentait. Eren les avait aperçus en train de s'embrasser sur le chemin des écuries.

Lui n'avait pas embrassé ni parlé à Levi depuis une semaine. Plein de choses s'étaient précipitées. Mercredi soir, Levi s'était glissé dans le lit avec lui pour quelques heures de sommeil et à l'aube il était déjà reparti, le laissant avec seulement la trace fugace de son passage.

Il s'était préparé à cette guerre depuis son enfance. Mais il n'était pas prêt à y aller sans avoir dit au revoir à la personne qu'il aimait le plus. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le monde puisse être aussi cruel.

Au cours des deux derniers jours, il s'était attendu à ce que Levi l'interpelle, même pour quelques minutes. Juste un baiser rapide, un adieu. Il se trouvait de l'autre côté de la place, sur les marches à côté d'Erwin et Hanji. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer.

Eren avait suffisamment de dignité pour ne pas essayer d'attraper le regard de Levi. Il connaissait son devoir. C'était pour ça qu'il était là. Il avait attendu ce moment toute sa vie.

Il essaya de se dire que ses sentiments personnels n'avaient pas d'importance. C'était la fin et ce conflit était plus important que tout autre chose.

Erwin réclama le silence. Il se mit à parler. Ça y était. Il allait partir... il allait vraiment partir sans avoir eu la moindre chance de dire au revoir.

 _ _Rappelle-toi juste comment c'était la dernière fois__ , se morigéna-t-il durement. __Avant que tout cela ne commence. Il pense à toi. C'est juste qu'il n'y avait plus le temps. Tes sentiments personnels ne comptent pas.__ S'il se le répétait suffisamment de fois, peut-être que cela finirait pas sonner vrai.

Il fit de son mieux pour rester maître de lui-même. Le chagrin l'écrasait. Il n'écouta pas un seul mot du discours d'Erwin. Mais il fera ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il saisit les rênes de son cheval et se déplaça de quelque pas vers la gauche. Bientôt les escouades seront appelées à se rassembler. Il se força à regarder la porte au lieu de Levi.

 _ _Arrête. C'est inutile.__

Les gens étaient agités autour de lui. Bientôt ils se réuniraient. Il y avait des chuchotis et quelques rires occasionnels. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

"Eren," fit Levi à voix basse.

"Capitaine !"

Levi était beau sous le soleil du matin, ses cheveux noirs brillaient. Il paraissait aussi jeune et impressionnant que d'habitude. Il était passablement préoccupé pour une fois, son habituelle désinvolture et ironie envolées. Levi était assez proche pour qu'Eren décèle sur lui l'odeur du savon, du citron et du cuir huilé.

"Sois prudent Eren," dit-il doucement, ces mots adressés à lui seul.

"T-toi aussi."

Il s'était si désespérément résigné qu'il n'arrivait à croire que Levi était actuellement là.

Il manœuvra son cheval de telle sorte qu'ils purent se faire face tout en étant côte à côte.

Le cerveau d'Eren marchait à toute allure mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. C'était bizarre... devant tout le monde... à quoi pensait le Capitaine ?

Levi se tourna légèrement sur sa selle pour être en face de lui. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, le tenant près de lui pour que leur torse se touchent.

Puis, il embrassa Eren, lentement et de manière appliquée. Comme s'il avait tout le temps du monde. Il était infiniment tendre. Eren retourna son étreinte et répondit au baiser. Le temps ralentit... ça aurait pu durer des minutes voire des heures. Il n'entendait plus rien hormis le son de leur respiration. C'était comme si le monde avait disparu. Un tourbillon d'émotions ravageait son cœur.

Levi posa son front contre celui d'Eren. Il leva la main et fit rapper deux ongles sur son cou, en dessous de son oreille.

"Souviens-toi" murmura-t-il, "ceci est à moi."

Il libéra Eren et retourna sur la place, le visage impénétrable, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Dès qu'il fut auprès d'Erwin, celui-ci donna le signal. Eren, troublé, se plaça à côté de Mikasa. Tellement troublé, qu'il n'eut aucune appréhension à croiser le regard de sa sœur adoptive, mais ses yeux étaient tout de même défiants.

Elle lui sourit et prit délicatement sa main.

"Eren," commença-t-elle. "Tu pensais vraiment qu'on était pas au courant ? Nous voulions juste que tu sois heureux."

Il rit doucement. Il était sur le point d'affronter la mort mais ce sentiment était familier. Lui et la mort ne sont pas restés étrangers longtemps.

"Je le suis," répondit-il, et curieusement, c'était la pure vérité.

* * *

* _Primum non nocere_ en latin, expression attribuée à Hippocrate. La première obligation en médecine serait d'être utile, ou tout du moins, de ne pas nuire au patient.


	2. Chapitre 2

La bataille. Sortie tout droit d'un cauchemar, dont on ne pourra jamais se souvenir correctement. Cadavres, Titans, sang, cris de douleur et plaintes agonisantes. Une succession d'images macabres pourtant incompréhensibles.

Quand il se réveilla, il était seul.

Il parcourut rapidement des yeux la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, ne la reconnaissant absolument pas. C'était plus luxueux que les habituelles chambres de l'Armée. Il ne s'était jamais couché dans un lit avec des draps aussi agréables. Les repoussant, il se leva et chancela sur ses jambes alors qu'il cherchait pour ses vêtements.

Il tomba sur Mikasa dehors, qui était en chemin pour venir le voir.

"Eren ! Tu ne devrais pas être déjà debout !"

"Mikasa," il ne supportait pas ses tendances maternelles mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de la serrer fort dans ses bras. "Levi ?"

"Il va bien."

Eren lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

"Ainsi qu'Armin et tous les autres de notre unité. Tu devrais vraiment retourner t'allonger."

"Hors de question."

"Bon," elle entoura son bras du sien, "allons chercher de quoi manger alors ?"

Il se laissa mener à travers de longs couloirs recouverts de marbre, trébuchant quelques fois sur ses pas. "Quel est cet endroit ?"

"C'est la maison d'un noble... Le Bataillon d'Exploration s'y est regroupé. Nous sommes dans la capitale."

"Vraiment ?" Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il aurait aimé se rétablir loin de tout ça... dans un des camps du Bataillon, parmi ses amis et compagnons. Il avait déjà un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Des défilés ? Des cérémonies ? Se faire exhiber comme un animal de valeur ?

Mikasa sembla deviner ses pensées. Elle raffermit sa prise sur son bras.

"Au moins c'est facilement défendable," marmonna-t-elle. "Il y a... beaucoup de gens qui souhaiteraient nous rencontrer."

"Alors... ça y'est ? On a gagné ?"

"Nous avons repris le mur Maria," lui répondit sa sœur. "Nous devons encore éradiquer les Titans qui se trouvent entre les deux murs. Les Titans intelligents ont été vaincus... pour l'instant. Il se peut qu'il en reste encore à l'extérieur de Maria."

"Donc…" reprit Eren lentement, "ce n'est pas la fin à laquelle on s'attendait."

Elle l'étreignit davantage contre elle et le conduisit vers une salle à manger incroyablement grande, ce qui la rendait froide et peu accueillante. Elle était d'ailleurs pleine à craquer, c'était sans doute l'heure du repas. Pendant un bref instant, il s'autorisa à regarder les visages familiers qui l'entouraient. Beaucoup de personnes manquaient, mais ça aurait pu être pire. __Cela pouvait toujours être pire__ , nota-t-il sombrement.

Levi était assis avec Hanji et Erwin. Cependant, l'homme ne fit rien de plus que le fixer avec insistance. Eren sentit ses tripes se tordre.

"Viens," lui intima Mikasa. Elle ne parut pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

-)))-

Ce fut pire que ce qu'il craignait. Durant le laps de temps où les survivants de guerre récupéraient de leurs blessures, de nombreux événements furent organisés par l'élite de la ville pour les divertir.

Eren refusa d'y participer, prétextant qu'il se sentait encore mal; mais faire acte de présence aux réceptions était obligatoire.

Même Erwin et Hanji se liguaient contre lui, affirmant que prétendre coopérer était indispensable.

Au début, Eren fut inquiet, puis avec le temps, il se laissa gagner par la colère. Comment Levi pouvait le reconnaître ainsi—publiquement !—pour ensuite le rejeter comme ça ! Ils avaient tous deux survécus et s'étaient même dévoilés au reste du monde, ils avaient vaincu les Titans ou tout du moins repoussé...

C'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré, et pourtant il était plus malheureux que jamais.

Après une nuit passée aux côtés de jeunes filles nobles (dont les gloussements agaçants prouvaient qu'elles faisaient leur toute première apparition en société) et une matinée à servir de pièce maîtresse à Erwin lors de réunions avec les représentants gouvernementaux, il feignit l'épuisement et fut autorisé à rester dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée.

Tout lui paraissait étrange, c'était tellement plus grand et pompeux que les pièces où il séjournait d'ordinaire. Le plafond était haut, avec d'immenses fenêtres qui laissaient apercevoir le ciel. Il y avait une salle de bain privée avec eau chaude courante. Les chaises étaient en bois poli, doublées de cuir et les nombreux livres vomissaient presque des étagères.

Il retira ses bottes et s'avachit sur le lit. D'ici au moins, il pouvait observer le ciel. Le manoir qu'ils avaient emprunté siégeait à l'un des endroits les plus élevés de la ville et suivre les nuages portés par le vent était un meilleur passe-temps que la plupart de ce que la capitale avait à offrir.

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Levi !" s'exclama Eren.

Il se redressa en position assise et le dénommé vint précipitamment s'emparer de ses lèvres; c'était brutal et agressif, mais il s'en fichait. Si Levi voulait le dévorer vivant, ça lui allait. Il répondit au baiser plus tendrement que ce qui lui avait été administré, trop heureux de sa présence pour se montrer rancunier.

"Eh bien," prononça Levi, une lueur audacieuse allumée dans le fond ses yeux. Il transperçait Eren du regard, un voile noir obscurcissant ses traits. "Tu es un héros maintenant. Tu peux avoir n'importe qui. N'importe quel homme ou femme."

Ses paroles étaient si déplacées—lui ressemblant tellement peu—qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait rétorquer. "Mais," fit-il perplexe, "toi aussi tu es un héros Levi, tu peux avoir n'importe quelle personne qui te-"

Il le lâcha brusquement et Eren retomba sur le lit avec un "Oomf !" étouffé, l'arrière de son crâne cognant contre la tête de lit. "Ow."

Son cerveau tentait encore d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer que Levi lui asséna, "Alors c'est comme ça au final. Bien." Ses derniers mots restèrent suspendus dans les airs, puis il s'en alla.

"Levi, attends !" Eren n'avait toujours aucune idée de quoi il s'agissait, d'où venait ce comportement anormal, mais il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait.

 _ _Imbécile__. Il n'avait jamais été malin mais il n'aurait jamais dû être aussi stupide. Même si c'était ses paroles, il n'aurait pas dû les lui retourner.

Eren sauta du lit, rattrapa Levi prêt à franchir la porte, et emprisonna ses bras autour de lui. Il n'avait aucune chance de le garder ici s'il voulait vraiment partir car l'homme pouvait l'envoyer valser sur le cul plus rapidement que quiconque.

Mais au moins pour l'instant, Levi restait en place même s'il était aussi rigide qu'un cadavre. __Très bien,__ se dit-il nerveusement. __Réfléchis-bien car c'est comme si tu te trouvais au bord d'un précipice; si je le lâche maintenant, je le perdrais pour toujours.__

 _ _Mais bordel, c'est quoi le problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de moi ? C'est lui qui m'a ignoré pendant une semaine... et cette scène avant la bataille...__

 _ _D'accord, d'accord, oublions ça. Si les éléments ne collent pas, alors c'est que ce ne sont pas les bons. C'était ce que Armin disait. Mais alors lesquels ? Il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais besoin de lui—il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Chaque fois que j'étais malade, blessé ou en danger, il était là. Donc, il doit m'aimer. Cela ne peut en être autrement. Alors pourquoi...__

Et ce fut à ce moment-là, peut-être, qu'Eren comprit. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il prit conscience d'à quel point il s'était trompé. Sur toute la ligne. Pendant des années.

Levi ne lui avait pas dit au revoir ce matin-là devant le Bataillon d'Exploration tout entier parce qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre alternative. S'il l'avait vraiment voulu, il aurait pu trouver un moment pour venir lui parler n'importe quand dans la semaine. Il ne s'était pas forcé la main.

C'était celle d'Eren qu'il avait forcée.

Il l'avait reconnu publiquement—réclamé même—à dessein. C'était prévu. Il avait joué sa dernière carte et toute cette semaine, il avait attendu qu'Eren joue la sienne. Il avait toujours pensé que Levi n'était pas fait pour la romance. Eh bien, apparemment, il était la personne la plus putain de romantique au monde. Levi n'avait pas été celui qui l'avait repoussé. Ç'avait été lui, Eren.

"Levi," murmura-t-il. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment réparer ses torts. "Tu sais que je suis un gros con, n'est-ce pas ?"

L'homme se détendit. Légèrement. Eren pouvait presque deviner son sourire réticent.

Il baissa la tête, de sorte à avoir sa bouche juste à côté de son oreille. Il ne s'était pas rasé aujourd'hui et il savait que Levi aimait sentir la repousse contre sa peau. C'était l'un des petits secrets qu'il connaissait sur lui, même s'il s'en plaignait tout le temps. Alors il frotta avec douceur sa joue contre son visage et son cou.

Levi frissonna imperceptiblement. Il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

"Je pense que tu es bien plus courageux que moi," déclara Eren. "C'est toi qui as pris tous les risques. Je n'avais jamais remarqué."

"Je croyais que nous serions tous les deux morts après le combat final alors je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait des conséquences. Ce n'est pas ce que je pourrais appeler de courageux." Levi avait beau l'avoir dit d'une manière désagréable, derrière cette façade, Eren put y déceler la douleur et l'insécurité. Il ne savait pas comment il avait pu manquer ça avant.

"Et si je te disais," proposa calmement Eren, "'ceci est à moi ?' Comme toi tu faisais toujours…"

Il constata qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ça. Levi avait toujours été le plus généreux.

"Essaye," répliqua-t-il d'un ton menaçant. C'était une voix qui aurait effrayé Eren et l'aurait fait pisser dans son pantalon à l'âge de quinze ans. Mais il n'avait plus cet âge.

Il rapprocha son visage contre le cou de Levi et frotta les petits poils rugueux de ses joues le long de sa peau sensible, poursuivant avec des baisers. Il le mordit ensuite brusquement, assez pour lui faire mal.

"Ceci est à moi," chuchota-t-il à son oreille. "Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens."

Voilà. C'était un pas en avant—peut-être même un bond—qu'aucun d'eux n'avait été capable de faire avant, mais visiblement c'était une bonne chose car Levi était désormais de la putain de gélatine entre ses bras et s'il s'écartait là tout de suite, il s'écroulerait au sol.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Eren ne laissa pas Levi prendre les devants; ce fut lui qui le bouscula. Il fut celui qui exigea, celui qui était aux commandes et tandis qu'il embrassait un Levi gémissant dans son étreinte, il sut qu'il avait enfin pris la bonne décision.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à réaliser que Levi voulait juste la même chose que lui. Être aimé. Être choyé. C'était évident pourtant.

Il le porta à moitié jusqu'au lit et le déshabilla. Il avait toujours admiré son corps. Il était plus musclé qu'on aurait pu le penser. Des décennies d'entraînement à la manœuvre tridimensionnelle l'avait incroyablement bien bâti. Eren se permit de faire tout ce qu'il s'était jusqu'alors interdit : se délecter de la personne sous lui, prendre le temps d'embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau, tracer la courbe de ses muscles, écarter ses jambes pour qu'il les enroule autour de sa taille.

 _ _Je peux faire tout ce que je veux.__ Eren se sentit ivre de pouvoir. Levi n'avait jamais été d'humeur aussi conciliante. Mais Eren l'utilisa à son avantage; il se servit de tout ce qu'il avait appris au fil des années pour donner à Levi ce qu'il désirait, sans avoir à demander. Et il savait que ce que Levi souhaitait en ce moment était d'être réconforté—de se sentir en sécurité. Et aimé.

 _ _Je peux faire ça__ , conclut Eren et il scella délicatement leurs lèvres ensemble.

Il n'avait jamais baisé Levi et ce dernier ne lui avait jamais proposé. Mais il savait que c'était ce qui allait se passer; il sut sans avoir besoin de demander que c'était ce qu'ils avaient envie tous les deux. La magnifique salle de bain comportait au moins toute sorte d'huiles et de crèmes, cela ne prit donc pas longtemps pour trouver celle qui ferait l'affaire.

Eren fit attention quand il toucha Levi. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, en supposant que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà pratiqué à un moment donné vu comment il avait l'air expérimenté avec lui. Il n'avait aucune intention de rendre ça déplaisant, d'autant plus qu'il le connaissait suffisamment pour se douter qu'il ne montrerait aucun signe d'inconfort.

Alors il y alla lentement et prudemment, et pour une fois Levi ne lui dictait pas d'ordres. Il semblait parfaitement à l'aise entre ses mains et Eren essaya de ne pas trop y penser car c'était légèrement terrifiant.

Et finalement quand il entra en lui...

"Ungh..."

"C'est bon, hein ?" taquina Levi. Il remonta son genou jusqu'à l'arrière de ses cuisses.

Ce qui donna la confiance nécessaire à Eren pour bouger, pour exprimer à haute voix, "Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Je navigue en eaux troubles là."

Levi fut secoué d'un rire sincère. "Tu t'en sors bien."

Eren ne savait pas s'ils avaient déjà été aussi honnêtes l'un envers l'autre.

C'était agréable physiquement—okay c'était incroyable. Sauf que même le meilleur sexe n'était qu'une pauvre représentation de ce qui définissait l'intimité, et à cet instant ils ne pouvaient être plus proches.

Ses coups de rein s'étaient accélérés, sans même l'avoir remarqué et Levi gémissait à chaque poussée, s'arquant sous lui.

"Je suis vraiment..." haleta-t-il, "Tu..."

Mon dieu, il pouvait sentir le corps de Levi se serrer autour de lui. Ce fut tout l'encouragement dont il eut besoin. Il plongea ses hanches vers l'avant, vers cette douce et bienfaitrice libération, __merde__ , Levi tremblait sous lui et c'était la meilleure sensation au monde.

Ensuite, lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'un amas de chair aux membres éparpillés, il caressa les cheveux de Levi et lui dit, "Je sais décidément pas d'où tu tiens ton endurance."

Levi rit, d'un de ces rares et véritables rires.

"Tu ne savais pas pourtant que je t'aimais ?"

"Si, bien sûr," ironisa Levi. "Comment n'aurais-je pas pu ? Tu ne t'investissais jamais, tu ne disais jamais rien, t'étais juste là pour le sexe comme si j'étais..."

"Arrête," coupa Eren, attristé. "Tu es quelqu'un de perturbant, Levi. Tu me fichais vraiment la trouille."

"Merci !"

"Je veux dire... Je n'ai jamais osé exiger de toi plus que ce que tu me donnais déjà. J'avais peur que si je le faisais, tu ne voudrais plus qu'on continue."

Levi sembla perplexe et réellement blessé. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai jamais pu faire pour que tu te sentes de cette façon ?"

"Rien," énonça amèrement Eren. "C'était juste mes sentiments... mon inexpérience. J'ai tout mal interprété."

"Que veux-tu dire..." questionna lentement Levi, "par inexpérience ?"

Eren rougit et demeura muet.

"Bordel, Jaeger. Ne me dis pas que t'étais vierge !"

Silence.

Levi grogna et couvrit son visage avec ses mains. "Tu te fous de moi. Tu avais vingt ans, putain ! Tu connais la durée de vie moyenne pour un membre du Bataillon d'Exploration ? T'aurais dû être en train de baiser tout ce qui bouge ! Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai attendu aussi longtemps pour..."

Il gronda de frustration.

"Peu de gens veulent se taper un monstre." exposa froidement Eren.

"Ne sois pas stupide."

Eren soupira. "Je n'exagère pas."

"Tu n'es pas un monstre. J'espère que tu ne te disais pas encore ça ces dernières années."

Pas de réponse.

"Seigneur, t'es masochiste. Eren, écoute-moi. Tu es quelqu'un de bon. Je suis désolé."

"Pour quoi ?" s'enquit-il, presque stupéfait d'entendre son excuse.

"Fais ton choix," murmura Levi, s'adressant apparemment plus à lui-même qu'à Eren. Il l'entraîna dans un baiser fiévreux. "J'aurais dû être plus gentil avec toi."

Eren esquissa un léger sourire, le bout des oreilles rougissant. "Tu n'aurais pas pu, à part peut-être si tu t'étais intéressé à moi cinq ans plus tôt."

"Quand tu n'étais qu'un gamin maigrichon ? Pouah ! Répugnant."

"D'ailleurs vu qu'on en parle, pourquoi seulement à partir de ce moment-là et pas à un autre," Il glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Levi.

"Les épaules."

"Quoi ?" s'étrangla de rire Eren.

"C'est pendant cet été là que tu as commencé à prendre de la masse..." précisa Levi et il fut définitivement perdu dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

"Pauvre de moi," se lamenta-t-il, "si seulement j'avais su ça, t'as pas idée combien de pompes j'aurais enchaîné pour toi..."

Une brève bagarre amicale s'ensuivit, dans laquelle Levi sortit grand vainqueur et Eren allongé sur le ventre, le souffle coupé, se demanda s'il serait partant pour un autre round.

"Tu te souviens," commença-t-il quand il put respirer à nouveau, "de cette nuit... c'était la première fois que tu venais dans ma chambre et..."

"Oui," répondit Levi instantanément, ce qui le surpris. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il repense sa vision du monde s'il s'avérait que tous ces petits détails avaient signifié autant pour Levi que pour lui.

"Eh bien, je me suis toujours demandé. Comment as-tu su ? Tu paraissais... tu savais que je n'étais pas bien. Pourtant tu ne m'avais pas vu, alors…"

"Hanji me l'a dit," répliqua placidement Levi.

"Q-quoi ?" bredouilla Eren, plissant les yeux.

"Elle est venue me voir et m'a dit de but en blanc que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal."

"Mais-mais elle n'aurait pas pu savoir que..."

"Bien sûr que si."

Eren contempla Levi comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

Il roula des yeux. "Eren, la moitié de l'escouade savait pour nous. Je suis étonné que tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte."

"Mais elle m'a dit... plus tôt dans la nuit elle m'a dit..."

"Hmm ?"

"Eh bien, elle m'a dit quelque chose, de manière indirecte, qui m'a fait réfléchir... qui m'a rassuré. A propos de certains trucs. Ça n'aurait pas pu être volontaire !"

"Je suppose que c'était sur moi. Évidemment qu'elle a fait exprès."

"Mais..."

"Quoi ?" s'impatienta Levi.

"Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que Hanji était capable de ce genre de ruse !" se plaignit Eren et pour la seconde fois ce soir, il fut témoin du rire si précieux de Levi.

-)))-

Quand la porte s'ouvrit quelque temps plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux sous les couvertures; Eren la tête renversée en arrière et Levi déposant des baisers langoureux le long de son cou et de sa clavicule.

Levi se retourna. "Bordel de merde Erwin, va te jeter sous les roues d'un carrosse. Je suis occupé."

"C-commandant !" balbutia Eren clairement embarrassé, se faisant tout petit derrière son amant.

"Je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre, Eren," fit Erwin d'un sourire poli. Il s'assit sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la chambre. "Levi, tu as vingt minutes de retard pour notre entretien."

"Je viendrai à ton bureau," siffla-t-il les dents serrés, "dans une heure. Maintenant dégage avant que je ne te tue et n'expose ton corps comme avertissement envers les personnes imprudentes qui ne frappent pas __avant d'entrer putain."__

"Les verrous existent," répondit Erwin d'un ton pincé, se levant de son siège.

"Dans une heure alors. Ne sois pas en retard ou je demanderai à Hanji d'aller te chercher. Excuse-moi encore Eren, pardonne mon intrusion." Il s'inclina légèrement avant de sortir.

Quand il fut parti, Eren lança un regard horrifié à Levi.

"Oh, arrête avec ça. Lui aussi est au courant depuis longtemps."

Levi s'extirpa du lit et verrouilla la porte, puis pour faire bonne mesure, coinça une chaise sous la poignée.

* * *

 **Note :** Et voilà, c'est terminé ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me le confirmer si c'est le cas !


End file.
